the_neverending_story_isbfandomcom-20200214-history
The Story of Ameryl
The Story of Ameryl is a mini-arc and part of the Tales of The Imperium. It follows the life of Ameryl after she has been exiled by her twin sister Imeryn following Imeryn's coup and grasp for ultimate power over the Hypericum queendom. Ameryl gradually casts off her former role as lady and queen and seeks to find her true self. After some soul-searching she reaches El'Psassment and learns the Philosophy of Nothing. Her past, in the form of Peysiant Guril, catches up to her and she leaves once again, aiming to move on. She would meet with Reimi Soulstar and explore the Multiverse where she would encounter The Imperium before she would later join them, intent on using the anti-power weapon, Mors Dei, she was given by the Sepulchral Phantom. After meeting Gadreel, a grigori working for The Imperium, she travelled to the planet Tress and became an ambassador for the planet before she was later appointed as ambassador for The Milky Way within The Imperium. The anti-power within Mors Dei was extracted and used to create the God-Killer, specifically designed to destroy the most powerful beings in the Multiverse. She was appointed to be Left Arm of The Imperium by the mysterious Right Arm, who turned out to be an alternate reality form of Ameryl from the Hydriaverse. This Ameryl had learnt Powerplaying from Highemperor, much as NeSiversian Imeryn had, and used it initially against The Imperium and then for The Imperium. Story Becoming Nothing Main article: Tales Post 2 After being exiled by her sister, Imeryn, from Hypericum (citation), Ameryl and her entourage arrived on the planet Oeurwoud. They chose to stay in Aggran Forest, a popular tourist destination, where Ameryl discovered a new lease of life. She was free and unburdened by the pressures of society and conformity and could be whatever she truly wanted to be. Upon returning to her abode she met with Harold Haroldson but she realised that he was acting as a spy for her sister and she dismissed him. Following this she opted to dismiss her entire staff and sell all of the possessions that tethered her to her old life. She, instead, went in search of meaning in the Multiverse. She travelled to New Sima and from there she arrived at the city's sister-city, El'Psassment where she, and many others, sought meaning. She stumbled, finally, onto the steps of El'Psassmet WatTales Post 2, Tales Page 1, The Story of Ameryl, Tales from The Imperium written by Britt the Writer.. Her Garden Main article: Tales Post 6 Ameryl became a pariṣā, a student, of the Religion of Nothing and lived at El'Psassmet Wat in simple living quarters. During a meditation class Gaje Hash tested the students' focus by farting in the class. Ameryl couldn't stand it and ran from the room a failure for the day. She went into the garden where she found another gaje who was gently sweeping the cobblestone. He sat under the tree with her and introduced himself as Orien Aspurr. He tried to explain how even metaphysical ownership, such as 'my friend', is still ownership and she should let go and, instead, accept everyone as friends but not in the possessive sense. When Ameryl bid him farewell she encountered another new student at the wat, her old love, Peysiant Guril. She tried to keep their relationship formal and break old tethers so she left Peysiant Guril and went to bathe in her room. As part of her commitment to move on, she changed the colour of her hair from pink to white to reflect the milk in her bath. Peysiant Guril came in, however, and they had sex in the bathTales Post 6, Tales Page 1, The Story of Ameryl, Tales from The Imperium written by Britt the Writer.. Dreams Lead to Nothing Main article: Tales Post 7 Despite loving Peysiant Guril, Ameryl is reminded of her time with Highemperor and Imeryn and wishes to forget it all. So she resolved to leave El'Psassmet Wat and her lover behind. As she left the wat she was met by Gaje Aspurr who asserted she was on her own Path to Nothing and he agreed to let Peysiant Guril know she left. She joined a flotilla of space gypsies and met the inventor Reimi Soulstar who she befriended and was taught to use her hands in mechanics. They would travel to planets to explore the galaxy. They went to the planet Dreidos, which was under The Imperium and they decided to venture through their Dream Gate - the means by which they traverse their Multiversal empire. They pushed through and entered the Dream Hub where there was a statue of EMPEROR, the ruler of the Deidos. Deidos was the alternate reality version of Dreidos and the pair decided to visit it to form comparison. When they arrived, however, they found the planet reduced to molten slagTales Post 7, Tales Page 1, The Story of Ameryl, Tales from The Imperium written by Britt the Writer.. The Plague Main article: Tales Post 8 Though Ameryl used a shield to protect them from the planet, she found her shield being drained by some unseen force. They were then transported aboard a space vessel named The Space Orca - a ship made within the body of a space whale. The interior was smoothed out bone, which got Reimi very excited. They were met by the captain of the ship, Space Orca himself, who worked for The Imperium. He led the pair on a brief tour of the ship, showing them some of his Pokémon trophies, before he revealed that The Imperium had been forced to destroy their own planet. They had to stop the spread of an infestation of Darke Spawn, creatures that could freeze time and eat their victims. He then released the two of them and Reimi returned to the flotilla while Ameryl wanted to return to high class society. She went through space of the Galactic Empire of the Milky Way and then into Alliance space and the planet AlgernonTales Post 8, Tales Page 1, The Story of Ameryl, Tales from The Imperium written by Britt the Writer.. Seed of the Machine Main article: Pan Post 58 Ameryl was in a high class restaurant on Algernon and was served wine by a snooty waiter. She was then met by Morthrandur who had brought her a gift he called Mors Dei. They were supposedly god-killing weapons that contained a spark of anti-power. He went on to reveal that she would balance power between two large empires by using the anti-power within the nunchakus before he then vanishedPan Post 58, Pan Page 1, The Story of Ameryl, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Al Ciao the Writer.. The Watcher Main article: Tales Post 12 Ameryl moved to the floating cloud city of Ampersand where the clouds of the gaseous planet were solid. The rich lived at the bottom of the city, where it was cooler out of the sun and Ameryl's Manor was positioned there. Its roof was opposite the vineyards she had produced, for which had had cloudscaped the area with The Grape Hole, for her new wine brand; Cloud Break Reserve. She was a celebrated, exotic noble to the people and she joined the socialites at a party in her manor. She had two young protégés, Marianne and Suzanna de Myste; descendants of Carian Myste. Ameryl grew curious about a mysterious man at the party that Suzanna warned was not acceptable company but they went to speak with him anyway. Though a loner he turned out to be an impressive wit and conversationalist. He was Gadreel, a grigori, and he confessed he was a spy, spying on the High Empire, who ruled Ampersand. He then admitted he was joking about being a spy and the three women were thrown into confusion. They were all interrupted when Kaptin Kwanza and his bandit fellows invaded the manorTales Post 12, Tales Page 1, The Story of Ameryl, Tales from The Imperium written by Britt the Writer.. The Captive Audience Main article: Tales Post 13 '' The women are separated from the men into groups and Ameryl finds herself with two of Highemperor's wives, one of which named herself Fantina Clémence Dujardin - a native of Ampersand, from the lowest, and therefore richest, district of Newsom. When Suzanna de Myste demands that the ladies not be treated so abhorrently, due to their dainty gender, Kaptin Kwanza relents, only to brutally strike her down when she stands up - she remains there in silence and the rest do likewise. Until Oliver, one of the henchmen in the employ of Kwanza, reached Gadreel, who refused to hand over his precious pendant. Oliver is a young man with impotent rage and turned to his boss, Mr Slick, to deal with Gadreel. But before Mr Slick could attack, Gadreel ran off. Ameryl stepped forth to protect Gadreel's escape, despite Suzanna de Myste warning that she would sully her reputation as a lady and, more so, the manly reputation of Gadreel. Mr Slick faced off against Ameryl, even though Kwanza had left. Mr Slick's Glove was able to transform itself into various shapes, and this time it became a massive cannon. Though his initial two bolts missed her, the bolts came back towards his cannon arm from behind herTales Post 13, Tales Page 1, The Story of Ameryl, Tales from The Imperium written by Britt the Writer.. The Way of the Nunchuks ''Main article: Tales Post 14 ''| ''See also: Pan Post 58'' In Pan Post 58, Ameryl was given Mors Dei by the Sepulchral Phantom. Shortly thereafter, she travelled to the Earth to find the ultimate warrior who could teach her the art of nunchakus, the form of Mors Dei, Chuck NorrisChuck Norris article, Wikipedia.. She was taught in the way of 'nunchuk'. The first time she had the opportunity to use this skill would be when confronting Mr Slick. She struck each energy blast he fired, and the power was nullified by the anti-power within Mors Dei. The two wives of Highemperor, who were amongst the females guests, Fantina and Aurorielle were both enthusiastic in cheering on Ameryl, while the more conservative Ampersandian women disapproved of a woman in combat. Even when Slick's Glove transformed into a blade using void magic, the power of the weapon was nullified by the anti-power. Despite the anger of Oliver, Mr Slick knew he was outmatched but he vowed revenge as he and his side-kick made their escape after Kaptin Kwanza. As the two wives admired her and the weapons, Ameryl pondered if the anti-power could be used against, even, their powerful husband, Highemperor. She was, however, certain a more efficient form could be mustered rather than nunchakus. Ameryl announced to her young friends, Suzanna and Marianne de Myste, that she would have to leave Ampersand, much to their dismay. Gadreel reappeared, with a chastising from Suzanna for running away in Leg Post 13. He asserts that he is a grigori and that he only watches, he never takes action, and that he wasn't going to be beaten up just to prove how brave he was. He suggests that Ameryl could join him to meet the people he spies for. Fantina and Aurorielle want to go with him to spy on him, which they promised to do right in front of him and when Ameryl agrees to go, the two sisters also ask to go too. Gadreel would then take them into The ImperiumTales Post 14, Tales Page 1, The Story of Ameryl, Tales from The Imperium written by Britt the Writer.. Tress ''Main article: Tales Post 15 The planet Tress is divided between The Imperium and the Jovian Republic, each controlling one half of the planet, which is split right down the middle by the River Split. Orbiting the planet is The Great Eiyill, whose weapons were long ago turned away from the rival Jovian Republic as a show of peace. The domed area known as The Gazer, was used by tourists from both The Imperium and the republic alike. Gadreel, the Watcher, had booked the room so he could show it off to his guests. Ameryl confessed that seeing The Imperium reminded her of the High Empire, and of Highemperor, and that part of her still loved him, though she enjoyed hating him too. She had given Mors Dei to the research division of The Imperium, who discovered the anti-power source and that they could amplify the affects of it. When she asks him why he didn't give over the pendant to Oliver in Tales Post 13, he admitted there is a picture of a family member inside. When asked if she would join the intelligence division of The Imperium, she declined but she would be interested in the political branch. Following that decision, Ameryl became a politician on Tress. Though Suzanna de Myste returned to Ampersand, being granted Ameryl's old manor and wine brand, Marianne de Myste followed Ameryl into Imperium politics. The two wives of Highemperor returned to the High Empire to report to Highemperor that Ameryl was alive and well. In their new positions, Marianne started to see Ameryl as a rival and was determined to gain more political power, in which manner she became a pop singer to boost her popularity. Ameryl, however, went in another directon as she became increasingly important to the research division. She became ambassador for The Milky Way before then being promoted further still to Arm of Skrai. She commissioned The Lamb for her own use, and also the God-Killer, using the anti-power of Mors Dei. With that machine, she captured Kavili and went to test the weapon on the planet Indra in Pan Post 58 and CatH Post 68Tales Post 15, Tales Page 1, The Story of Ameryl, Tales from The Imperium written by Britt the Writer.. Ameryl Hypericum would come to an end when she was trapped within the Time-Lock(citation needed). The Prequel Part I Main article: Tales Post 18 Before she became an Arm of The Imperium, still working as ambassador for The Milky Way, Ameryl was summoned to The Space Orca by the mysterious Right Arm of The Imperium. When she boarded The Space Orca, she was met by her former acquaintance, Space Orca, the captain himself. They discussed the mysterious Right Arm, who Space Orca knew. He informed her that the Right Arm had once been the ruler of the Hydriaverse before it was conquered by The Imperium and she was offered a role within The Imperium. Ameryl had used her esoteria to access information on the Hydriaverse but the information was too scant to deduce the woman's identity. Ameryl was shocked by this, but Space Orca assured her that it happened all of the time and that the current skrai, Vedas Khaan, was also a defeated enemy. He also explained that he believed Ameryl was much nicer than the Right Arm, which prompted her to ask why the comparison. This was answered when the Right Arm then arrived and turned out to be an alternate reality form of Ameryl herself. This Ameryl intended to make the NeSiversian Ameryl the Left Arm of The ImperiumTales Post 18, Tales Page 1, The Story of Ameryl, Tales from the Imperium written by Britt the Writer.. The Prequel Part II Main article: Pan Post 149 Ameryl Hypericum (Hydriaverse) of the Hydriaverse worked with her family to establish dominion over the other empires and kingdoms of her universe. She was the strategist of the Hypericum Empire (Hydriaverse) and her twin sister, Imeryn Hypericum (Hydriaverse), was the brawn since she had greater strength in her magic. Imeryn took the glory, but Ameryl didn't care as she just wanted to achieve something great for her family and her people. They conquered much of the universe, taking over many galaxies. However, in their expansion they came across another massive empire named The Imperium. She eventually realised this was a Multiversal empire from beyond the Hydriaverse and this faction was led by a being known only as EMPEROR. Using trillions of wall projectors, she created Hydrians Wall across the entire universe to block The Imperium's advance and the wall eventually held, despite skirmishes. During the deadlock, the united bond of the Hypericum Empire broke and politics resumed. Imeryn wanted all the power for herself and she entered into a civil war against her own sister. Ameryl capitulated quickly so that Hypericum forces wouldn't be so reduced that they couldn't fight off the real threat of The Imperium. She was relegated to the solitary Ameryl's TowerPan Post 149, Pan Page 4, The Story of Ameryl, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. Meanwhile, in the NeSiverse, the NeSiversian Ameryl had entered into a three-way relationship with her own sister, Imeryn Hypericum and Highemperor of the High Empire. However, during Highemperor's absence, Imeryn turned on her sister, just as in the Hydriaverse, and took possession of the Hypericum Empire herself. Ameryl was exiled (citations needed). After learning of this, Highemperor was determined to seek out his lost love and bring her back, despite the Writers working against him. With the power of a sex session with the Sisters of Seerias, he was able to locate Ameryl and he broke through the walls of reality to get to her. When he arrived, however, he found he barely recognised the woman Ameryl before him. When she doesn't remember him, he grew angry that Imeryn had taken away Ameryl's memories of him and he attempted to rekindle her heart with his passionate plea but she attacked him. When he refused to leave, she attempted to choke him by depriving him of oxygen, but he didn't need to breathe at all as a Powerplayer, so she relented in this attack. He was shocked that his Ameryl would try to murder him. When he took a better look at her he suddenly realised he was right; this was an alternate reality form of Ameryl. He explained this to her and remarked that she seemed so much colder than his Ameryl and wished to know what happened to her. She decided to take him to the top of the tower where she showed him esoteria of her memories, which she stored as aether to dampen the pain she experienced when they were in her mind. She related her past with The Imperium and her sister's civil war. Highemperor blames himself for NeSiversian Imeryn's rise to power as he had taught her Powerplaying, but now he agrees to teach this Ameryl the same power but only in return that she would not hate her sister any longer. She reluctantly agrees. References Tales from The Imperium References Pantheons of the NeSiverse References Category:Story Arc Category:Mini-arc Category:Tales Arc